


Твои пальцы мой маяк

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, Hand & Finger Kink, Interviews, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пальцы Себастьяна. Криса ведёт с них, Крис залипает на них вплоть до потери нити разговора. Крис хочет эти пальцы себе, что уж там, с остальным Себастьяном в придачу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои пальцы мой маяк

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchantress_Enn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/gifts).



> деанон по окончанию ГИДРА-феста.  
> заявка HKINK-17:  
> Крис сходит с ума от рук Себастьяна и всего, что их окружает: кольца, сигареты, всякие браслетики. Крис целует, облизывает, посасывает и чего только не делает с его руками. Апогеем его помешательства становятся пальцы Стэна в заднице любого из них. Крис, которому просто нахуй рвет крышу.

— С чего всё началось? — спрашивает Хелена у Себастьяна, и он немного ёрзает на стуле, ощущая, как рука Криса соскальзывает со спины и устраивается между их близко притиснутыми телами, прямиком на его кисти с тарабанящими по обивке диванчика пальцами. Себастьян широко улыбается, косится на Криса, тот опускает взгляд, а скулы у него уже неуловимо опалились, потеплели из-за вопроса; он словно раздумывает, хотя раздумывать тут совершенно не о чем. Они помнят этот момент, как если бы всё случилось вчера, а не год назад.

— Пальцы, — пожимает плечами Себастьян и улыбается девушке напротив него. Хорошо, что это интервью для журнала, а не ток-шоу. Для направленных камер они с Крисом ещё не преодолели, не перешагнули синдром новобрачных. Ну, тот самый синдром, когда тяжело отцепиться друг от друга хотя бы на минуту и постоянно хочется залезть друг к другу в штаны или как минимум вылизать губы и рот изнутри.

— Пальцы? — удивляется Хелена, отвлекаясь от своего планшета, и даже закусывает кончик ручки в жесте неуёмного любопытства.

— Пальцы, — подтверждает Крис с хрипотцой. Во рту стремительно пересыхает. Он смотрит вперёд, переводит взгляд на Себастьяна и улыбается уголком рта. И это такой порочный посыл, что по спине проходит едва заметная дрожь, словно рябь по позвоночнику; совершенно вызывающая улыбка, особенно учитывая, как настойчиво Крис начинает скользить подушечками между его пальцев. Себастьян кладёт ногу на ногу, чтобы прикрыть это безобразие от внешнего мира, и ныряет в воспоминания.

_— Пальцы, — вдруг говорит ему Крис из-за противоположной стороны стола, когда они после выматывающего съёмочного дня в душном павильоне пьют в одной тёплой и очень небольшой компании. Крис смотрит на его пальцы неотрывно, словно на них длинный маникюр плюс кричащий дизайн со стразами, и это выражение лица Себастьян запоминает намертво — шок, удивление и что-то ещё странное на дне глаз, что он не успевает различить — длится это всего пару секунд. Крис будто спохватывается, отводит взгляд и снова невозмутимо пьёт своё пиво._

_— Что с ними? — спрашивает Себастьян, вертя в пальцах потёкший конденсатом виски перед глазами. Льда в нём столько, что проще заработать обморожение конечности, чем напиться. Но приглушённый свет играет в льдистой жидкости, просвечивает насквозь, и красивые светло-коричневые пятна ложатся на кисть, подчёркивая выпуклую вязь вен и ровные сухожилия. У Себастьяна длинные, тонкие, чувственные пальцы, и он много чего умеет ими, только при чём тут Крис и его странное внимание, не понятно._

_— У тебя музыкальные пальцы, — тихо произносит Крис, не поднимая глаз._

_— Серьёзно, Эванс? — со смешком встревает Скарлетт, которая уже давно навеселе. Алкоголь действует на всех по-разному. Кого-то успокаивает и расслабляет, кого-то клонит в сон, а Скарлетт алкоголь добавляет ещё пару заноз в очаровательную задницу. — Вы работаете вместе почти полгода, и ты только заметил?_

_Крис улыбается своему пиву и пожимает плечами. А потом поднимает голову и смотрит не на Скарлетт, а на него, на Себастьяна. И взгляд это такой, такой, что становится жарко. Душно становится, и никак не глотнуть воздуха, он тут есть вообще, чёрт подери? И Себастьян, разом осушая свой стакан, встаёт с места и идёт в сторону выхода — проветриться и покурить._

_Что это, вообще, за такое. Такое, странное, что это с Эвансом, думает он. На улице хорошо. Чудно пахнет вечерними выхлопными газами и ещё тёплым от росчерков визжащих шин асфальтом. Лёгкий ветерок гоняет страницы оброненной кем-то газеты чуть дальше по переулку, у мусорных баков. Не то чтобы тут очень свежо, ему бы сейчас больше прохладный душ подошёл. Но всё же лучше, чем в самом тёмном и дальнем углу этого бара. Себастьян успевает достать из внутреннего кармана изрядно помятую пачку дрянных Мальборо — впопыхах купил в ларьке на углу, остальной ассортимент был ещё хуже. Рядом появляется милая девушка с длинной тонкой сигареткой в губах, подходит вплотную и качает бровями. Себастьян улыбается в ответ — почему бы и нет, собственно. Подносит серебряную — подарок матушки — зажигалку и держит её, прикрывая ладонью, пока огонёк облизывает край чужой сигареты. Девушка смотрит на него однозначно и беззастенчиво из-под густо накрашенных ресниц. Красивая, вроде. Смыть бы эти слои штукатурки и посмотреть на оригинал._

_— Привет, — говорит она, улыбаясь вязко и тягуче. Себастьян ёжится — он чувствует, как его затягивает в эту вязкость, и отчего-то это не слишком приятные ощущения._

_— А, вот ты где, — вдруг раздаётся сзади, и Крис — большой и навязчиво-неуклюжий, появляется за спиной. Ровно между ним и милой девушкой с сигаретой. — О, я, наверное, помешал? — спрашивает он почему-то у девушки с такой вежливостью, что она скрипит на зубах, когда Себастьян на автомате проговаривает фразу про себя. Он почему-то часто так делает — проговаривает про себя чужие фразы. Наверное, профессиональное психическое отклонение._

_— Да нет, я уже ухожу, — не понятно с чего вдруг сливается девушка и на самом деле, сделав несколько торопливых затяжек, уходит обратно в бар. Себастьян провожает взглядом узкую талию, автоматически соскальзывая на округлую, очерченную юбкой задницу, и вздыхает. Вспоминает про сигарету, зажатую в уголке губ, и прикуривает её с первой же попытки. Смотрит вперёд, на тёмное, закрытое по вечернему времени здание филиала какого-то банка через дорогу. Крис молчит, и Себастьян не выдерживает. Неторопливо затягивается в третий раз, держа сигарету между ровно вытянутыми средним и указательным, очерчивает в воздухе полукруг алым огоньком._

_— И чего ты тут? — спрашивает он у Криса._

_— Проветриться вышел. Душно там, — отвечает тот, стоя весьма близко для некурящего._

_— Угостить? — кивает Себастьян на сигарету и снова затягивается, прищуривается, глядя на замершего Криса. Он смотрит в ответ заворожённой коброй, словно он, Себастьян, индус, и у него есть дудка. — Эй?_

_— А? — отмирает Крис и переводит взгляд к глазам. И куда он смотрел раньше? — Нет, нет, я не курю. Мне и так, кхм, — он кашляет, потому что Себастьяну надоедает слушать несвязные отрывки, и он дымит Крису практически в лицо._

_Себастьян вздыхает и снова отворачивается в ночь. Он вдруг осознаёт, что Крис — неожиданность из тех, что впору бегать кругами и орать, но он может лишь чувствовать, как его обувь подошвами прорастает в асфальт — пришёл сюда из-за него. И пялится на него из спасительной темноты, пялится так, что снова становится блядски жарко. И нет, он не играет в ответ и не принимает зачем-то самую удачную в данном освещении позу, он не курит манерно, вытягивая пальцы, и не надувает губ, нет, он не облизывается, чёрт, да, да, он облизывается, и… Это Эванс виноват. Он просто не имеет права так смотреть на него. У него нет этого грёбаного права._

_— Ты всегда так… так куришь? — хрипло спрашивает Крис._

_— М-м? — Себастьян делает последнюю затяжку, и близкий огонёк на кончике сигареты освещает его пальцы. — Как?_

_— Так… — Крис говорит, а потом пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. И Себастьян, несмотря на темень, несмотря на плохую видимость, понимает, что у Эванса щёки горят, что он смущён. Смущён, Господи Иисусе. Святая наивность. Себастьян фыркает, откидывая окурок в урну, и первый заходит обратно в чернеющий провал входа в бар._

— И всё же, это странно, — улыбается Хелена. — Пальцы?

— Понимаете, у Себастьяна пальцы музыканта, и он на самом деле до сих пор играет на рояле, не для публики, конечно, — улыбается Крис, когда Себастьян жёстко пинает его туфлей в голень. — Но он хорошо играет, и у него с детства такие пальцы… м-м, длинные, понимаете? Когда я в детстве захотел научиться играть, мне сказали, что мои руки не подойдут, что у меня пальцы _коротковаты_ , и мне нужно немного подрасти, и вот я подрос, а играть мне уже не хотелось, такой вот парадокс, — Крис грамотно соскакивает с опасной темы, но Себастьян сидит как на иголках, светится весь и закусывает нижнюю губу. Крис нежно и чертовски настойчиво трёт его средний палец между зажатых своих, словно дрочит, и осознание аналогии мгновенно сливается теплом в пах. Себастьян сильнее закусывает губу.

_Себастьян надевает кольца. У них с Крисом в этот раз одна гримёрка, и условия ужасные, но этот чертовски выматывающий день закончен, и он просто стоит перед зеркалом под светом периметра из желтоватых лампочек и надевает обратно свои кольца — медленно проскальзывает в ободок прохладного гладкого серебра безымянным, ведёт до самого конца. Он любит это кольцо — широкое и с черной вытравкой. Это не просто вязь, это защитное плетение, и смотрится отлично. Он надевает пару узких колец на средний палец, и первое немного тяжело проходит в костяшке, приходится пару раз прокрутить вокруг пальца. Он продевает оба кольца до упора, смотрит на руку, и вдруг ловит в отражении знакомый прикипевший взгляд Криса. Тот сидит за своим зеркалом справа и пялится на его руку в отражении._

_— Что? — спрашивает Себастьян, и Крис вздрагивает, переводит взгляд выше, к глазам. Он спокойный. По ощущениям такой же спокойный, как когда угли прихватываются по краю серым пеплом. Дунь — и полыхнёт снова. Нет, Себастьян и не думает дуть. Ну его к чёрту, этого странного Эванса._

_— Ничего, — пожимает он плечами. — Ты носишь кольца. Разные. А одно постоянно. Важный подарок или талисман?_

_Себастьян удивляется. Заметил же._

_— Просто нравится, — кидает он на ходу, двигаясь к выходу из гримёрки. Спёртые запахи помещения, в котором кого только за последние недели не было, вызывают желание прополоскать нос и рот свежим воздухом. Он толкает дверь наружу и почти выходит, как слышит в спину негромкое Крисово:_

_— Мне тоже нравится._

— Хорошо, — кивает, улыбаясь, Хелена. Словно принимает такую версию. Вот только увести себя в сторону не даёт. — И что же должно было произойти, чтобы от обычного внимания к чужим пальцам перейти к этапу свиданий?

— Это было довольно банально, — быстро говорит Крис, сжимая в тёплой, уютной ладони пальцы Себастьяна, который в это время внутренней гиеной заходится над выражением «обычное внимание к чужим пальцам». Уж куда обычнее, думает он и снова хмыкает. — Я пригласил его на ужин.

— Это не было банально, — вдруг выдаёт Себастьян и хитро щурится. — Это был потрясающе вкусный ужин в стэйк-хаус, знаете, я чуть свои пальцы не проглотил, — говорит он, ощущая, как крепко и безысходно — интервью пока не думает заканчиваться — сжимается вокруг его ладони рука Криса.

— Я предложил ему встречаться, — подхватывает Крис, внутренне надеясь, что Себастьян заткнётся со своими провокациями.

Себастьян сидит рядом и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не согнуться пополам. «Предложил встречаться…» Если, конечно, это теперь так называется, то, пожалуй, да, предложил. Ещё как предложил, попробуй, откажись.

_— Пойдём, поедим, — говорит Крис и тащит его подальше от персонала, каста, ангаров и вообще — подальше. Они успевают исчезнуть до того, как Маки соберёт извечную тёплую компанию для алкогольных возлияний, и у Себастьяна на самом деле нет сил, чтобы сопротивляться напору. Он идёт рядом как можно бодрее, и скоро Крису нет никакой нужды тащить его за руку — он отпускает с едва ли не осязаемым сожалением его пальцы и просто идёт рядом. — Ты бледный весь. Сегодня вообще не пожрать было нормально, да? — участливо спрашивает он Себастьяна. Себастьян усмехается и кивает. — Я место тут одно разведал неподалёку. Мясо потрясное делают, тебе понравится._

_— Откуда ты знаешь? — всё же огрызается Себастьян. — Может, я вообще мясо не ем?_

_— Ешь, — обезоруживающе улыбается Крис. — Я видел._

_Вот и пойди, поговори с ним. Видел он._

_Они идут пару кварталов молча, как неприкаянные связанные канатами лодки на свет маяка. А потом оказываются перед ярким даже снаружи заведением, и Себастьян на самом деле готов продаться в рабство — уже с улицы оттуда пахнет так аппетитно, что слюна начинает вырабатываться и едва ли не стекает с уголка губ. Себастьян издаёт невнятный полувсхлип, сглатывая лишнее. Крис косится на него с улыбкой._

_А потом они сидят рядом на каком-то мягком угловом диване, и колено Криса утыкается в колено Себастьяна, а на столе на досках стоят свежайшие стейки такого вида, что хочется хватать их прямо руками и есть, рыча и разбрызгивая сок, как пещерные люди. Себастьян и правда в какой-то момент забывается, в очередной раз стерев потёки с подбородка салфеткой; он оставляет вилку лежать на столе и подхватывает кусок пальцами. Впивается зубами, жмурясь от сладко-солёного, ароматного из-за приправ мясного сока, и жуёт, а потом хочет облизать пальцы, как вдруг Крис хватает его за запястье, притягивает, и… вылизывает сам с едва слышным утробным ворчанием, а глаза такие тёмные и дикие, что Себастьян бы в зубы дал, но он в полном ахуе. В полном._

_И Крис, то ли принимая его безвольное молчание за знак, то ли ещё что, бесстыдно обсасывает его пальцы, обласкивая языком костяшки, прикусывает выпуклые вены и сухожилия на кисти; он опускает веки и прячет взгляд за этими своими пушистыми ресницами, и всё происходящее вкупе со вкусом стейка во рту заставляет внутренности Себастьяна перевернуться и затрепетать внизу живота. Он видит отчётливо — Крис н а с л а ж д а е т с я. Наслаждается так, словно дорвался до заветного._

_Дальше всё происходит как во сне. Странно, муторно, и Себастьян не помнит точно, кто кого утянул в сторону туалетных кабинок. Помнит только, как Крис вжал его упором пятерни в грудь в перегородку и закрыл за ними дверь на защёлку. А потом просто раз — и сполз около него на колени, схватился за ремень._

_— М-мать, — тихо выдохнул Себастьян, наблюдая сверху вниз, как Крис неотрывно смотрит ему в глаза, то и дело вслепую проезжаясь рукой по напряжённому кому в паху, под ширинкой. Он действует крайне неаккуратно, и от этого Себастьян возбуждается ещё больше. И матерится грязнее._

_В один прекрасный момент Крис всё же совладал с ремнём и застёжкой и без раздумий, не отводя взгляда, взял его в рот. Тут же прикрыл глаза на секунду, сглотнул и начал сосать._

_У Себастьяна ругательств не осталось. Он стукнулся затылком в перегородку и закрыл глаза, запуская пальцы в мягкие, высветленные для роли волосы. Крис благодарно простонал, только что не подался под пальцы, придурок. Его голова под рукой мягко качалась, двигаясь вперёд-назад. Себастьян сглотнул подступающий стон. Крис сосал не слишком изобретательно, но так старался, что Себастьян не продержался и четырёх минут. Между прочим, его личный рекорд по скорострельности. Себастьян хотел отстраниться, но Крис впился пальцами в его бёдра и вдруг сделал то, от чего всё внутри Себастьяна подпрыгнуло вверх, словно он с парашютом вышел в никуда на высоте три тысячи миль. Крис расслабился, опустил челюсть, и Себастьян проскользнул ему в глотку до упора, утыкаясь в мягкую стенку. Ему хватило одного осознания, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отстраниться и, неконтролируемо дёргаясь в поступательных толчках, кончить Крису в рот. У Себастьяна давно ничего не было. Сперма обильно вытекала изо рта Криса, собиралась по краям раскрасневшихся губ и тянулась по подбородку. Совершенно опьянённый оргазмом, Себастьян вздохнул и принялся вытирать рукой учинённое непотребство. Но Крис снова вычудил — схватил его за запястье, как совсем недавно, за столиком, и принялся вылизывать пальцы, втягивая их между губ._

_— Господи, Эванс, какого… — выдохнул Себастьян, но кто бы его слушал. Уши Криса горели ярко-малиновым оттенком под светлыми прядями волос, и Себастьян, не в состоянии больше на это смотреть, настойчиво вытащил пальцы из горячего, влажного рта, скользнув по крепким зубам, и заставил Криса подняться на ноги. — Минет за минет, — прошептал он, глядя в глаза, и хотел уже опуститься на колени, как Крис обхватил его ладонь и вжал в пах. Ого, подумал Себастьян. Ого-го. Крис вцепился в его бок через рубашку с такой силой, что Себастьян был уверен насчёт завтрашних синяков. Рука в хватке едва заметно дрожала. Он смотрел в пьяные, мутные глаза Криса, чувствуя свой резкий запах от его губ — мускусно-солёный, совершенно характерный, — и вслепую расстёгивал ремень. У Криса колом стояло. Когда он обернул пальцы вокруг горячего, твёрдого члена, Крис расслабил хватку на боку и мягко отстранил его, опуская глаза вниз. Себастьян отодвинулся и тоже принялся смотреть. Ох… У Криса был отличный член. Красивый, ровный. Он бы не задумываясь взял такой в рот. Вот только Крис, кажется, хотел по-другому. Как только Себастьян ласково огладил его ствол пальцами, несколько раз изящно повернув кисть, Крис глухо застонал и дрогнул бёдрами. По сравнению с членом, пальцы и правда выглядели чувственными и тонкими. А еще Себастьян не мог до конца Криса обхватить — и этот факт заставил его сначала офигеть, а потом начать делать что-то такое своими пальцами с членом Криса, отчего Крис трясся, низко постанывая, покачивался, как в трансе, и в итоге судорожно кончил, запачкав ему запястье, рукав рубашки и даже немного джинсы._

— Значит, всё началось гладко, и не было обычных сложностей, которые всегда так или иначе возникают у пар в начале совместного пути? — поинтересовалась Хелена. На этом вопросе они с Крисом оба задумались.

— Были, наверное, — пожимает Крис плечами. — Просто у нас так повелось — хорошее помнить лучше и дольше.

— Это правда, — кивает Себастьян и улыбается. Крис уже изнасиловал его пальцы всеми возможными способами, он был возбуждён, и единственное, чего ему хотелось, это чтобы интервью закончилось, и они могли выйти из этой небольшой студии. По ощущениям Себастьяна, от дивана с его стороны дым валил.

— Что ж, — кивает Хелена. — Может, у вас есть какая-нибудь забавная история из вашей совместной жизни для наших читателей?

Себастьян жмурится, удерживая улыбку. Самое забавное в их отношениях, пожалуй, то, как они вообще дошли до традиционного секса, учитывая такой жёсткий фетиш Криса на его руки. По первоначальным прикидкам Себастьяна, они могли целый год пользоваться вариантами с одними только пальцами, делая Криса совершенно счастливым. Но в один прекрасный момент Себастьян не выдержал и просто заставил Криса трахнуть себя так, как полагается, впрочем, никогда не запрещая при этом вылизывать свои пальцы и эту чувствительную кожу между ними — Себастьяна такое чертовски возбуждало, чувствовалось настолько остро, что до пяток простреливало, даже когда член Криса поршнем ходил внутри его тела. Но их первый раз вместе, ожидаемый, а не урванный минет в туалете, он навсегда запомнил.

_— Я хочу… чтобы ты… — Крис мялся уже минуту, немало забавляя своим красным лицом обнажённого Себастьяна, лежащего на кровати._

_— Ну? Ну же, давай… — подзуживал Себастьян, зная, что этим только сбивает Криса с мысли. Он поглаживал себя, призывно рассматривая полуголого — в одних расстёгнутых джинсах — Криса, присевшего на край кровати._

_Крис вздохнул. Закрыл глаза и вышептал:_

_— Я хочу… чтобы ты засунул свои п а л ь ц ы… в себя._

_Крис сказал «свои пальцы» с таким выражением голоса и лица, словно говорил о чём-то сакральном. Себастьяна окатило тёплой волной. Он налил на руку лосьона, ещё пару раз скользнул по члену и, повинуясь пересохшим закушенным губам Криса и голодному взгляду, неотрывно следящему за рукой, сполз ниже, только мазнув по яйцам, и ещё ниже; сжал свою задницу, оттягивая половинку в сторону. Его грудь ходила ходуном из-за волнения. Серьёзно, он никому ещё не позволял с м о т р е т ь на это, растягивал себя наскоро и трахался; но у Криса просто крыша ехала от этого всего, и Себастьян очень запоздало понял, что его аффектное состояние заразно. Он действительно хотел п о к а з а т ь Крису всё. Он хотел, чтобы Крис л ю б и л всё, что могут его пальцы._

_— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — горячо зашептал Крис, когда Себастьян неторопливо утопил в себя кончик одного пальца. — Помедленнее, — он сглотнул и наклонился, ныряя между разведённых ног. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он извернулся удобнее, встал на колени на полу и совершенно беспардонно положил свои руки под колени Себастьяну, надавливая, сгибая ноги сильнее и приподнимая их. — Боже, давай. Я сейчас только от одного этого зрелища кончу, чёрт бы тебя побрал, — сбивчиво шептал он, и Себастьян, уже неторопливо трахающий себя одним пальцем, запросто добавил к нему второй. Крис простонал и сглотнул — громко, гулко в тишине спальни. Себастьян рвано дышал. Кто бы мог подумать, но такой Крис — немного сумасшедший, съехавший от него, возбуждал его страшно. Низ живота горел пожарищем, он даже не задумывался о своём удовольствии, чувствуя себя только эмоциями Криса. И это завораживало и оглушало одновременно. — Ещё один, — прошептал-попросил Крис, и Себастьян послушался: расслабился, сложил щёпоть и мягко утопил в себя, раскрывая. — Го-о-осподи, — протянул Крис и уткнулся носом во внутреннюю сторону бедра, длинно лизнул и прикусил зубами в конце. А потом Себастьян почувствовал, как Крис обхватил его член и начал торопливо надрачивать. Много ли ему надо? Крис пялился ему между ног, наяривал по стволу и дышал так, словно не Себастьян дёргано толкал в себя пальцы, а Крис — свой член. — Давай, — умоляюще прошептал Крис, снова целуя и ласково прикусывая бедро. — Давай же, Себ… — он вжался в кожу ноги горячим лбом, не переставая смотреть, и его стойка на локтях почти в обнимку с Себастьяновой задницей была бы смешна, если бы Себастьян вообще был способен соображать. Его, наконец, накрыло, и он почувствовал всем телом, как выкручиваются мышцы, и сперма толчками выплёскивается на голую грудь и живот._

_— Блядь, — обалдело выдохнул он. Медленно вытащил липкие пальцы._

_Крис смотрел на него, как на чудо света. А потом мученически поморщился, залез с ногами на кровать и принялся возиться в попытке стянуть джинсы. Себастьян вздохнул и обтер пальцы о простынь._

_— Себастьян, — умоляюще выговорил Крис, стянув джинсы и бельё пониже паха. От вида каменного стояка Криса Себастьяна повело, словно он неделю не спал и питался только кофе. Картинка по краям потемнела, но он усилием воли удержался в сознании._

_— М-м?_

_— Себастьян, — простонал Крис, торопливо перескакивая взглядом с пальцев Себастьяна на тюбик лубриканта и свой качающийся член. — Я хочу… хочу, чтобы ты…_

_Себастьян вздохнул. Прилёг рядом на бок, близко-близко. Заглянул в глаза. И прошептал жарко, в лицо:_

_— Давай вместе, Крис. "Вставь в меня свои охуенные пальцы, Себ. Пожалуйста. Трахни меня своими чувственными, музыкальными пальцами"._

_Крис зажмурился и дёрнулся всем телом. Его лицо было красное, а лоб взмокший, с прилипшими ниточками волос. Он сглотнул, точно по сухому. Плотнее сжал губы._

_Себастьян покачал головой и принялся стаскивать с Криса джинсы. Всего через мгновение после этого он кайфовал совершенно искренне, проворачивая палец в узком и горячем нутре Криса, пока тот ёрзал и мял простыни. Крис так искренне отвечал ему всем телом, что ласкать его — любить его — было сплошным и, блядь, нескончаемым удовольствием. Себастьян обречённо вздохнул, проскользнул ещё одним пальцем и нащупал очаровательную бархатистую припухлость внутри. Больше он не отвлекался, и Крис стонал в голос, его била дрожь, а потом он кончил — густыми, перламутровыми потёками испачкал всю свою накачанную грудь и долго еще не мог прийти в себя, не мог отдышаться. После этого они лежали рядом молча, обнявшись, и Крис держал его за руку и мягко целовал запястье, перебирая губами вязь разномастных браслетов — Себастьян просто не успел их снять; и если полчаса назад Себастьяну хотелось остро пошутить на счёт этой одержимости, сейчас он просто счастливо закрыл глаза и провалился в сон._

— Может, напоследок вы хотите сказать что-нибудь от вас обоих, дать какой-нибудь совет читателям? Ваша пара довольно гармонична и устойчива, многие были бы рады прочитать что-то такое… — говорит Хелена, ни на что особо не надеясь. Кажется, она понимает, чего хотят два парня напротив неё, и это явно не говорить пространно о своих отношениях. Творящееся между ними на лице у обоих написано, тут слова ни к чему. Хелена вздыхает, когда Себастьян и Крис жарко переглядываются в тысячный раз, и уже готовится убрать планшет, как Крис вдруг произносит:

— Возможно, следует сказать… Понимаете, пальцы Себастьяна… это как маяк для меня. Особенный маяк, такой не каждый заметит. Он заманивает свой корабль в спокойную бухту. Я мог бы не увидеть и проплыть мимо, но я разглядел и — я попался, — Крис улыбается и со смущением смотрит на своего, кажется, удивлённого партнёра. Их переплетённые пальцами руки лежат на виду на колене Криса. Хелена быстро черкает в блокноте, намертво прикреплённом к планшету. — Наверное, важно не быть слепыми и уметь разглядеть свой маяк. Пожалуй, это всё.

Они прощаются немного скомкано, пожимают друг другу руки, и Хелена не может сдержать улыбку, глядя, как взволнованный Себастьян тащит Криса к выходу из студии, а потом — видно через стеклянное окошко в двери — направо по коридору. "Туалеты в другой стороне!" — хочется крикнуть ей, но она только улыбается и думает, что ну их. Не маленькие. Сами разберутся.


End file.
